User blog:Kait-zero/Champion Concept - Priscilla Spinne the Cursed Queen
After months of investigation and trials i think i managed to create a great skill set to one of my greates works ever: Priscilla Now some History: Priscilla is a champion that was left in development at the very beguining of LoL due to "not fitting the LoL's art" or some bullshit like that so i decided to make my own vertion to help them. The development of my "rework": I must admit at first it was a rework of the original Priscilla but as i got deeper into it became personal, and im serius i feel that she is like my Mona Lisa, you know the work of my life. Mostly on her Lore and Image Design, im not really good at skills but i have improved. At first i wondered how would i like her to be, based on a reckless Tarantulla or a careful spider? she have been everything from assassin to mage to bruiser. At some point developing the story i though about making her a shapeshifter like Nidalee, two personalities one Priscilla and the othr Regna, the evil spirit who corrupted her. In the end i decided to divide them into two diferent champions so in some point my Priscilla and Regna came from the Original Priscilla. At this point my Priscilla is something apart from the original Priscilla, we could say that i reworked the Original Priscilla into two different champions with different play styles: Priscilla been a fast and patient Assassin with some tricks to hold herself up taking one target at a time and Regna will be a Beserk Brusier, something like Olaf you know running into the middle of the fray causing madness. Now to the rework Lore: “After defeating Regna a team of explorers known as the Sand Raiders found her wounded and took her to their tribe, knowing the legends the tribe Elder recognized her as the Cursed Queen of Shurima who fall to the Evil Goddess’ Curse.” ''“After explaining the situation and her plans the Elder agreed to help Priscilla to return Shurima to its formed glory. After the South and West tribes Priscilla decided to Join the League of Legends in order to gain more respect and get help from higher City states.” ''“Past is the past i cant change that, im here to solve my mistakes and return Shurima to its formed glory” – Priscilla in front of the Judges of the League. Skills: - Corrupted Tissue(Passive): Priscilla’s body is infected by a corruption virus, as a side effect her body endurance is enhanced the higher her corruption lv is. Priscilla starts with 0% corruption up to 100%. Each skill earns a different amount of corruption and Priscilla gains 1.5 Armor and MR per point. At 50% of corruption her body gains a burst of energy, gaining bonus 30% AS. At 100% Priscilla gains 15 (+1% of her total HP) bonus AD but her body starts to degenarte loosing 1% of her HP every 2 seconds. If Priscilla dies over 50% Corruption her Corpse becomes poisonous dealing Magic Damage 22 (0.2 per AD) magic damage over 5 sec to anyone who pass near it, refreshing if it they stay near. If she hit 100% before death the damage is increased by 30%. - (Q) Breaking Point: Priscilla’s next Auto Attack will deal bonus physical damage and reduce the target’s armor by 25% for 3 sec. CD: 7 seconds Physical Damage: 40 / 60 / 95 / 130 / 150 (+1 per attack damage) Corruption gain: 10% - (W) Symbiotic Purge: Priscilla purges the corruption out of her body healing her by a base amount plus extra health per corruption point and infecting surrounding enemies with the virulent plague. Enemies infected will take damage over time and reduced AS. If Priscilla is at 100% the AS reduction is doubled and the heal is increased by 50% Cooldown: 6 seconds. Base Heal: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70(1 per ability power) Extra Heal: 0.5 / 0.95 / 1.4 / 1.85 / 2.3 per 1 corruption purged. Damage over Time: (0.8 per bonus AD)(+0.6 per AP) AS reduction: 20/26/32/40/45% - (E) Arachno-Jump: Priscilla leaps to an area dealing physical damage around the landing area. If she jumps to a wall she can press use the skills again to jump towadrs the cursor for half the distance. Physical damage: 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 (+0.7 per bonus AD) Cooldown: 17/15/13/8/6 seconds Corruption gain: 20 -® Equivalent Exchange: (Passive): Gain 2% corruption every 3 seconds. (Active):Priscilla enters into a state of madness gaining an increasing amount of AS and MS for 10 seconds. Her Body generates 4% of corruption each second. If she reach 100% during the ultimate the skill last 4 seconds more but if Priscilla doesnt turn it off manually she will loose control of herself. Widout control Priscilla will attack random targets (priorizing Champions), the health loose is increased to 4%, the AS will no longer increase (MS still does) and her passive bonus AD is increased to 1.5%, all this last for 5 seconds. Movement speed: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60% (1% per sec) Bonus AS: 30 / 42 / 48 / 54 / 60 % (1% every second) Skill set in a scale (in progress): Give me time im still learing the art of editing a wiki :P im using Ryze as a base Abilities |firstsinglepic = yes *'Cooldown:' 7 seconds *'Corruption Gain:' 10% |secondname = Symbiotic Purge |secondinfo = (Active): Priscilla purges all corruption from her body, afflicting surrounding enemies debilitating virus and healing herself for a base amount plus an amount per % of corruption removed. The virus deals magic damage over 4 seconds and slows their attack speed. If Priscilla was at 100% Corruption when she purges, the attack speed reduction is doubled and the heal is increased by 50%. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Diameter of the AoE:' 175 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Spell Flux |thirdinfo = (Active): Ryze unleashes a bouncing orb of magical power which bounces to enemy units or himself, up to 5 times (for total of 6 hits). Each bounce deals magic damage and reduces the target's magic resistance for 5 seconds. If the orb bounces to Ryze himself, it will not decrease his magic resistance or deal damage. *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds *'Range:' 675 *'Projectile speed:' 1000 (estimate) *'Bounce Diameter:' 400 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Desperate Power |ultiinfo = (Active): Ryze becomes supercharged, gaining spell vamp, movement speed and causing his spells to deal 50% AoE damage. |ultilevel = *'No cost' *'AoE radius:' 200 |ultilevel = }} Dance: from 1:05 to 1:13 Updates: - 02/08/2012: Post created - 04/08/2012: - Added Dance - started the scale - 06/08/1012: Add new Lore Coming soon: - Skins - New splash art - Playstyle - Dance - Relations Category:Blog posts